Who's Who?
by Kiminaru
Summary: An innocence accidently gets Lavi, Allen and Kanda's body switched. What's going to happen to them now?
1. Chapter 1

Starting this story even if I won't be updating for awhile. I have too many stories going on right now, but I keep getting ideas, and I just _have_ to post them. Actually, I have three other story ideas I want to write as well. Augh, I don't think I'll ever actually finish any of these. Oh well.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Ow! You're elbowing me in the shoulder!"

"Well I wouldn't be elbow in the shoulder if you weren't so short!"

"How the hell is this might fault?"

"It's completely your fault moyashi!"

"Aw, be nice to him Yuu-chan!"

"Shut the fuck up and stop calling me that!"

"Ow! Get off my foot!"

"Well what the hell is your foot doing there in the first place?"

"And what the hell are you doing stepping on my foot?"

"Now there is no need to start fighting you two"

"I said shut the fuck up baka-usagi"

"Hey I think I see the end of the tunnel!"

Allen was right. There was a dim glow not far from where they were.

Allen, Lavi and Kanda were sent on a mission to retrieve an innocence together, and the three had been walking around in a dark tunnel they found at the end of a cave. They knew it was close, but they were starting to really annoy each other. Hopefully this mission was almost over.

"Look! There's the innocence!"

And there it was. It was just sitting there in the middle of a large room, completely unrotected.

Allen let out a small laugh. "Ha! I'm going to get it first!"

"No, wait!" cried Lavi as Allen began to run towards the innocence. Kanda che'd.

"Damn that idiot moyashi!" and both Lavi and Kanda ran after him.

Allen reached the innocence first and reached out to grab it. But there was some invisible force that hit Allen the moment he touched it, and the impact sent him flying backwards into Lavi and Kanda.

There was a tangle of limbs as the three exorcists laid scrambled on the ground, all completely unconscious.

* * *

"Oh, my head hurts. Kanda get your foot out of my face" 'Wait a minute, I'm Kanda!'

"Ah! You look like me!"

"What the fuck are you talking about Usagi?"

"What?! I'm Lavi!" cried the Kanda look alike "But whoever that is looks like me…."

"But it's me! Allen!"

Kanda, having realized that this conversation was getting nowhere, reached down to his side to grab mugen, but it wasn't at its usual place by his side.

"Where the fuck is my sword?!"

"I have it!" cried the Kanda look alike as he held it up. Kanda grabbed it, truly irritated. He unsheathed the sword, and stared at the reflection in the sword. Allen looked back at him. Kanda frowned. Allen frowned back at him, looking really pissed off.

'Damn it!' thought Kanda. It was now obvious what had happened. The innocence had switched their bodies, and Lavi was in Kanda's body, Allen was in Lavi's, and he was stuck in Allen's.

* * *

Yes, short, I know. Just getting the story started so nothing really happening yet. The really interesting stuff will happen once I start posting more chapters, but I'm spending most of my time working on my story 'Unknown Gender and a Little Fun'. I'm also planning on stuff for 'God's Childre'. I'm just way to busy. Especially since I still have school and sports and piano. I don't even have as much time as before to draw. Wahh! I need more time in the day! 


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, from here on, I'm just going to call each of them by who they are, but just make sure you remember that Lavi is in Kanda's body, Kanda is in Allen's body, and that Allen is in Lavi's body.

Okay. Now on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Why did we switch bodies?"

"Because of the innocence, Baka Moyashi"

"My name is Allen! Besides, I knew that, BaKanda. I'm asking why?"

"Who knows?" shrugged Lavi as he spoke.

"And who fucking cares? We got switched, and that's that. And none of this would have happened if it wasn't for you, Baka" snapped Kanda as he pointed an accusing finger at Allen.

"How was this my fault?"

"If you hadn't taken it before examining it, then it probably wouldn't have happened!"

"How was I suppose to know? Nothing like this had ever happened before!"

"Of course not, so none of us could have possible expected this" said Lavi in an attempt to calm the other two exorcists "There's no reason to go at each other's throats for something like this"

"No reason?" snarled Kanda "No reason!? I'm stuck in the short wimpy body of the Moyashi's, and you're telling me I have to reason to get pissed off?"

Lavi scratched his head, uncertain of what to say in reply to the dark haired samurai, but thankfully he didn't have to.

The golem beeped before showing the projection.

It was Komui.

The supervisor seemed to be arguing with someone, because in the background they could hear a voice that sounded a lot like Reever.

"Supervisor! You're just trying to avoid work my calling them! They just left the other day. They probably haven't even found the innocence yet!"

"Is it so wrong to be concerned about the exorcists?" whined Komui, fake tears appearing in the corner of his eyes, but they disappeared as fast as they appeared when he noticed that he already had contact with those said exorcists.

"Ah! Just who I was wanting to talk to!" exclaimed Komui with exaggerated excitement.

Kanda glared at Komui.

"You're just doing this to avoid work, Komui" snapped Kanda.

Komui blinked. Was it just him, or did Allen seem to be in an extremely bad mood. In fact the young boy seemed to be acting like Kanda. Interesting….

Komui coughed and adjusted his glasses, putting on a more serious expression.

"Have you already found the innocence?"

"Got it right here!" grinned Lavi.

Komui's glasses slid down his nose as his mouth dropped open.

The famous Kanda Yuu, with his infamous grouchy, piss-poor attitude, had just grinned. A lopsided cheerful grin. It was seriously the end of the world.

Something was definitely wrong.

Komui raised a curious and uncertain eyebrow.

"Well that's good. I want you three to return immediately. I have some things I want to check up on" 'Not that I'm going to tell them that I'll be checking on them' thought Komui.

A sweet smiling and innocent looking Lavi was the one to reply.

"Of course Komui. We'll be back as soon as possible"

"That's good. Well hurry up now" and with that, Komui was gone.

Lavi rubbed the end of his nose with his thumb (or Kanda's nose and thumb to be more exact), a look of deep concentration on his face.

"Hm…I think Komui is suspicious…"

"Well he wouldn't be if you hadn't been grinning like an idiot, Baka-Usagi" snapped Kanda

"And it would have helped if you hadn't been glaring at him like you were trying to kill him by simply staring at him" retorted Lavi. Allen nodded him head in agreement with the now dark haired young man.

"Che! Whatever. Let's just get going already"grumbled Kanda as he spun around and begun walking towards the exit of the tunnel and cave.

Lavi snickered.

"I really can't take him serious when he looks like that" Lavi said to Allen who was still standing beside him.

Deciding that there was no point in arguing with Lavi about Kanda's newly obtained body, Allen simply began walking away, calling back over his shoulders as he went.

"Hurry up or you're going to be left behind"

* * *

Hehehe…I'm finally updating this story, but seeing as how I have all this extra time to be typing now, I have lots more opportunity to be working on new chapters and updating my stories (yay!). Updating may still be a little slow since internet will be horrid since I'll be using dial-up (yuck). But don't worry, I won't forget about you readers, and I will update at every opportunity I have.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who read this and left a review. It really made me happy. I was also glad to see some of my reviews were left by readers who also read 'Unknown Gender and a Little Bit of Fun'. I was happy to see you guys reading this story as well.

Anyways, enough with my ranting and on with the story!

* * *

Kanda 'che'd, being rather annoyed with the situation right now. The three exorcists were now on the train returning towards the Black Order headquarters, and as of right now, Kanda had absolutely no idea where the other two are.

Not to mention Kanda had just been sitting next to the window when he noticed the slight reflection in it. The snow white hair and red scarred face that stared back at him simply reminded him of the mishap that had occurred earlier.

Kanda instantly moved as far away from the window as possible. The reflection of the Moyashi was really pissing him off right now.

'Damn Moyashi' thought Kanda 'Bad enough that he's cursed, but now he's cursing everyone around him as well. I'm going to make him pay for this'

And as if on cue, the two said missing exorcists reentered the train compartment.

"We're back!" exclaimed Lavi "Did you miss us Yuu-chan?"

"Don't fucking call me that" snapped Kanda "And where the hell were you two?"

"Just getting some food for us" said Allen from behind a large load of miscellaneous foods that he was holding in his arms.

"Che. Whatever" said Kanda as he turned away, but instantly did a double take when he noticed something different about Lavi's hair. Well, _his_ hair to be more exact.

"What….the fuck….is that?"

"Eh?" asked Lavi, not understanding what the newly white haired boy was saying. "Are you talking about the…oh! The pigtails! I totally forgot about it! Do you like it?" asked Lavi, a crazed and excited grin on his face.

Kanda by now was shaking in silent fury.

"You better fucking take that off _right this fucking minute_!" screamed Kanda. "Or I'm going to completely mutilate that body of yours!"

"Eh? This is your body! You can't do that!"

Kanda instantly reached over to grab mugen, which had been resting on the seat, and pointed it towards Allen.

"Not _my_ body. _Your_ body" sneered Kanda "And I would be more than happy to do this since I get to hurt _both _of you"

Seeing the look in Kanda's eyes, Lavi and Allen both knew that Kanda was completely serious and that he would be more than happy to keep to his words.

"Okay! Okay!" cried Lavi as he began pulling at the pigtails "I'll take them out! Just don't ruin that wonderfully sexy body of mine!"

Kanda growled at him under his breath but otherwise did nothing.

Once Lavi had finally taken the pigtails out, Kanda slid mugen back into its sheath, and placed it back to its original spot.

And at that very moment, Kanda's stomach let out a long low growl.

Kanda looked down and blinked at his stomach, not sure as if he actually heard that. Yes this was the Moyashi's body, and this was probably normal for the small white haired boy, but it still seemed strange to him.

Lavi cocked his head to the side as he stared at Kanda.

"I think you're hungery"

"No shit!" snapped Kanda as he reached over and grabbed a bread roll from Allen's arm. He chewed it and swallowed it in record time, before grabbing another.

Allen laughed at Kanda as he continued to eat.

"Looks like you got my hunger as well as my looks" as Allen before he laughed again.

"Shud da hell up!" mumbled Kanda around a particularly large mouth full of food.

Allen simply grinned at him before starting to eat as well.

It wasn't long before Allen was lying on the floor, clutching his stomach and moaning in pain.

"I should have guessed that you might over eat" commented Lavi who was taking his time to eat an apple. Allen groaned before replying.

"I…I forgot that this is your stomach….I didn't know it was so small…."

"Hey, my stomach is not small!" defended Lavi, although Kanda had to wonder why it was so important to defend something as stupid as this. Who cares how big your appetite is?

"It's just that yours is ginormously big" mumbled Lavi.

Kanda chucked an orange at his, I mean, Lavi's head.

"Like we give a shit about how much you eat or don't eat"

Lavi stuck his bottom lip out in a pout, but seeing as how he looked like Kanda right now, it was too much for Allen who began laughing hysterically, only to begin groaning in pain and clutching at his stomach again.

"You shut the hell up, Moyashi" snapped Kanda as he chucked another fruit, this time hitting Allen.

"Hey, why am I still called Moyashi?!" shouted Allen "I'm taller than you now, and I'm not the one with white hair. You are!"

"Che. Doesn't matter what you look like, you'll always be a moyashi"

"Why you…" mumbled Allen as he attempted to get up from the floor only to fall down again from another pain in his stomach.

"Oh….Lavi…I hate your stomach…." groaned Allen.

"It loves you too, Moyashi-chan" replied Lavi, a smirk on his face.

"My…name is….Allen….."

"Oh that's nice to know" said Lavi who was trying his best not to laugh at the other boy who at the moment had his face planted into the floor of the train compartment.

"If you two idiots are done, I would like to get off the train now" said Kanda.

It looked like he had already finished the rather large pile of food that Allen and Lavi had bought, along with the miscellaneous fruits that the now white haired boy had chucked at his companions.

"The train had stopped several minutes ago, but I guess you two are too stupid to realize that" grumbled Kanda, a frown on his childish looking fifteen year old face.

"Ay ay, captain!" said Lavi as he gave a small salute to Kanda "We'll get our stuff and leave immediately!"

"You too, Moyashi" snapped Kanda, already losing his patience with the two.

"C….coming…" said Allen before groaning again.

* * *

Okay so this chapter was actually pretty short (not to mention nothing actually happened) since I thought that this was probably the best place to stop. The next chapter (although I haven't completely finished it yet) was a bit long, and I had nowhere to stop. So instead of putting the two together, I have one short one, and then one (slightly) longer one.

But anyways, next chapter will have Komui again as Allen, Lavi and Kanda try and explain to him about what's going on, and if Komui might be able to make a cure for them.


End file.
